It's a Wonderful Zorro
by sting12
Summary: Based on the TV episode "It's a Wonderful Zorro" I decided to change it instead of Diego wishing he wasn't Zorro, what if he gets so sick that Alejandro and Felipe have to take care of him, but not before Zorro has to deal with a few bandits. Disclaimer: I don't own Zorro


It was Christmas Eve and the hacienda of the De la Vega's was busy with decorating. Diego and Felipe had put up most of the decorations and were now busy with the tree. Diego had just came back from town to continue helping. He hated to leave Felipe but the Alcalde had decided he was going to try and hurt one of the townspeople. Diego aka Zorro wasn't going to let him do that, especially not the day before Christmas. So after stopping the Alcalde, he came back and was glad for it since he had not only been fighting him but fighting an illness that had started a few days ago. He had been saying it was probably a cold but there was a doubt in his mind deep down that he choose to ignore for the moment.

They had just finished decorating the tree before Don Alejandro came into the house smiling at both of them, "Felipe you should have been there. Zorro came rushing in and stopped the Alcalde before any real harm was done." Turning to his son, Alejandro patted him on the back, "Good job my son."

"Thank you father, I had hoped the Alcalde would take a break for a few days." Diego sighed before sneezing into his handkerchief.

"Are you sure you are up to Victoria's party son?" He asked his son.

Diego gave a weak smile, "I'll be fine father it's just a cold that I have to get over. I'm just glad Zorro didn't have to talk or else they might have put two and two together."

"Victoria was worried about Zorro when he didn't speak today but I put her mind at ease I believe." He stated.

"Well we should probably get ready for the party." Diego smiled.

Alejandro looked around the room before turning to Felipe, "You did an excellent job my boy. It truly feels Christmas in here."

Felipe smiled and signed 'thank you' to Diego's father before he left to his room to get ready for the party as well. He had been worried about how his master and friend had been looking the past few days but knew Diego was stubborn and wouldn't rest knowing the people needed Zorro. He had hoped Alejandro would insist his son stay home but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Admitting there wasn't anything he could do, Felipe put on his best outfit for the party. Ever since he had came to the Vega's house, he had looked forward to Victoria's Christmas party. As he pulled out the Zorro figure he carved from wood, he looked at it for a few minutes before putting it back. He wanted to give it to Diego tomorrow as a present for Christmas.

"Felipe we are ready!" Alejandro called from the other room.

Felipe ran out of the room seeing Alejandro and Diego all ready to go. Walking out with them, Felipe tried to keep an eye on his master and friend, but Diego noticed what he was doing and assured him he was fine. Once they got to Victoria's party at the tavern, Felipe took care to put the carriage beside the tavern while Alejandro and Diego went inside. As he came in, he was greeted by Mendoza who was already sampling some of Victoria's punch. Felipe smiled at all the decorations that had been placed up and loved the giant Christmas Tree they had decorated.

"Feliz Navidad Felipe!" Victoria greeted him as he came into view of her.

He smiled making sure he had been keeping eye contact and signed 'thank you' back to her knowing that the only two people that knew he could actually still hear was Alejandro and Diego. It had been his plan to keep it a secret when Diego first put on the mask of Zorro. This way he could be in a room and hear information without anyone realizing what he was doing. While he was helping Victoria with a tray of her punch, Diego and Alejandro was greeting some of the other guests that had came.

After Diego had greeted everyone around, he found a spot where he could sit down. He tried to blow his nose in silence so as not to disturb anyone talking around him. He had wished the cold would go away or at least allow him to breathe through his nose again. His head was starting to pound but he tried to ignore it. They had just gotten to the party and he didn't want to leave just as quickly. Especially not because of a small cold.

"Merry Christmas Diego." Victoria smiled upon coming over.

"Merry Christmas Victoria and Feliz Navidad." He said before sneezing into his handkerchief.

Victoria took in his pale complexion, "Diego are you feeling alright? You are looking a little bit pale."

"Fine just a silly cold that came upon me a couple days ago." He tried to assure her.

"Let me go get you some punch." She left going back to the bar to get some him some punch.

"Feliz Navidad Diego!" Mendoza slapped him on the back.

Diego grabbed onto the table to keep himself from falling as the floor swarmed in front of his eyes. Once his vision seemed to fix itself, he turned to his friend, "Feliz Navidad Sergeant."

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Mendoza apologized before noticing how pale his friend looked, "You feeling alright Diego?"

"Yes just a cold." He assured him starting to hate that everyone was commenting on how horrible he looked.

"Here you go Diego." Victoria returned handing him a glass of punch.

Diego took the punch drinking it down not realizing how thirsty he was, "Thank you Victoria."

"No problem," She frowned, "Perhaps you should head home. You seem to be shaking."

Mendoza spoke up before she could, "I think that's my fault, I startled Diego a minute ago. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Victoria seemed to accept that answer before she went back to the bar to help some new customers that had just came in. After talking for a while with him, Mendoza soon left going to get more punch and talk with a few of his fellow soldiers. Diego tried to get involved with a few conversations but found the pounding in his head was starting to get worse. Just when he was about to get his father and tell him he needed to leave, he heard a woman scream. Looking up, he spotted five men that were masked and each had guns pointing at the crowd.

"Nobody move! Give us your money and you won't get hurt!" The man whom appeared to be the leader spoke.

Mendoza tried to talk with them, "Senor it's Christmas Eve, why don't you take you're men and head home."

"Shut up or else you will be the first to die!" The man yelled back.

Mendoza sat back down very quietly not saying another word. Zorro was one person he could deal with since Zorro never really meant him any harm. He hoped that Zorro would soon come and save them before it was too late. Diego himself had been hoping to avoid becoming Zorro again. He knew it was his duty to get rid of these criminals but he had hoped crime would take a vacation for at least a couple of days. One look at his father and Diego knew he had to go cold or no cold. These were his family and he had sworn to protect them against anyone meaning them harm. Quick as he could, Diego sneaked through the kitchen area and out the back where he found one of the horses that belonged to the guests. Knowing one horse would be faster than their carriage, he jumped up into the saddle before he took off.

It was only a matter of minutes before he got to the house and demounted making sure he tied the horse up. Once inside, he rushed off down to the secret cave placing on the outfit of Zorro as quick as he could shed himself of his other cloths. When he began to saddle Tornado, he found the cave spinning around him. As he felt his legs buckle underneath him, he grabbed onto Tornado's saddle hoping to steady himself until he was stable again. Tornado sensing something was wrong moved his head back rubbing his nose against his master's arm. Diego smiled assuring Tornado he was fine as he lifted himself onto the saddle. Urging Tornado out of the cave, he allowed Tornado into a full gallop knowing he had no time to waist. He could feel his body starting to sweat and shiver but he knew he couldn't think of himself at the moment.

Once he reached the town, he holsted himself to the tavern's wall climbing in through a open window. As he walked through one of the unoccupied rooms, he came out to the balcony overlooking the room below. All of the townspeople were huddled off to the side while the robbers were on the other side near where Victoria kept all her money. He could see Victoria was being held back by one of the townspeople trying to keep her from getting harmed.

"Zorro!" Mendoza cried from below causing everyone including the bandits to look up.

'So much for my surprise entrance' Zorro though as he jumped over grabbing the chandelier and swinging to the floor below.

"Get him!" The leader shouted at his men.

As the men rushed at him, Zorro pulled out his whip striking each of the men to keep them back. While three of the men had fallen down on top of each other the fourth one rushed at Zorro. Zorro slide to the side easily allowing the man to run headfirst into the bar. When he was sure the man had knocked himself out, Zorro turned back just in time to see one of the men aiming a gun at him. Grabbing the guys arm, he pulled him close enough to punch him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Zorro look out!" Victoria screamed.

Zorro turned toward the sound of Victoria seeing the third man coming at him. He managed to move but not quick enough. As the man's fist hit his side, Zorro held back the grimace as he felt the pain. Realizing he needed to end this battle quickly, he grabbed the man hitting him in the head with a pitcher of punch before throwing him across the bar. The fourth man tried to get a surprise attack in but Zorro had saw him move. He grabbed the man and was about to knock him out when he saw the leader of the group getting ready to shoot. Using what strength he had, Zorro picked the guy up and threw him across the bar at the leader. The leader caught off guard dropped his gun as his man collided into him knocking them both unconscious. The townspeople who had been silent up until that point began cheering as Mendoza called his soldiers to carry the men to the jail stating the Alcalde would enjoy them as a Christmas gift.

"Gracias Senor Zorro." Mendoza cheered as he left the tavern.

Zorro tipped his hat before he turned towards Victoria and the other people. He knew he had to say something but just prayed they didn't hear the change in his voice, "Feliz Navidad!"

"Feliz Navidad Señor Zorro!" Everyone called back.

"I'm sorry about the mess sweet Victoria." Zorro smiled.

Victoria felt herself blush, "It's alright, can you stay for the party?"

"Afraid not, as soon as the Alcalde hears that I'm here he will have sent the lancers back. I must go." He stated before rushing out the kitchen door and heading outside mounting Tornado.

The trip back to the cave seemed to take a while for Diego. He wanted Tornado to go fast as he could but then he would have to stop when the world seemed to be spinning around him. When he got back to the cave, Diego found the temperature of the cave more colder than he had remembered it. Trying to dismount ended up with him on the floor when his legs seemed unable to support his weight. Tornado moved over to his master rubbing his nose against him.

"I'm alright boy just lost my footing." Diego lied probably more to himself than his horse. As he got up, he realized he would have to go back to the tavern before anyone questioned where he had left, "Tornado I'm sorry boy but you will have to stay saddled until I come back."

Tornado seemed to accept this as he went over to the pile of hay Felipe had left for him earlier. While Tornado was eating, Diego managed to slip out of his clothes not realizing how wet with sweat they were. Figuring it was due to the fight and the ride back, he got back into his regular clothes before he headed upstairs going to where the other horse was still tied up. After a couple of attempts to mount, Diego managed to get himself up on the saddle grabbing onto the reins. Although he didn't want to go quick, he knew he had wasted enough time as it was. Knowing that the horse had been resting since he first got there, Diego slapped the reins as the horse took off in a full gallop.

It was only a matter of minutes that the horse had gotten him back to town, but for Diego it felt like the longest trip. As he dismounted and tied the horse, his body shivered uncontrollably. When he got back inside, he was relieved to find everyone gathering around the tables with each other talking about Zorro. Relieved that he hadn't been missed Diego saw Felipe walking towards him. Diego made sure he was off to the far corner so they could talk privately without being overheard.

"Has anyone asked about where I was?" Diego questioned.

Felipe shook his head before signing, 'No they are all excited about seeing Zorro.'

"Well I'm glad no one seemed to notice I had left," He sighed before suppressing a shiver that went through his body.

'Are you alright?' Felipe signed looking concerned.

"I'm fine you should go enjoy the party with the others." He smiled before stumbling slightly so that Felipe reached out to support him.

Once Diego got his balance back, Felipe looked at him serious, 'You are burning up.'

"I'm fine Felipe." He lied but knew Felipe wasn't going to give up.

'I'm going to get Don Alejandro' Felipe stated before walking away.

Diego sighed having no other choice but to sit down at the nearest table before his legs decided to betray him again. He didn't want to spoil his fathers and Felipe's fun at the party but knew he wouldn't be able to drive the carriage home himself. Not with his vision becoming blurry every few minutes from the sweat that seemed to be running down into his eyes. As he wiped the sweat away again, he started to wonder if he should listen to Felipe. Felipe had said he was burning up and yet he couldn't stop the chill that was going through his body every so often.

Meanwhile Felipe had found Don Alejandro on the other side of the room talking with Mendoza and Victoria. When they saw him approach, each stopped turning to see what he needed. Felipe began signing stuff to Don Alejandro who had to hold up his hands. He knew his son Diego usually was the one Felipe went to since Diego could read the signs faster. Apart of him felt like something was wrong though, which was why he turned his attention to Felipe.

"Slow down Felipe, what are you trying to say?" Alejandro asked.

'Diego is burning up and should go home.' Felipe signed.

Mendoza looked at Alejandro, "What's he saying?"

"If I'm reading him right, he says Diego is burning up." Alejandro replied.

Felipe frantically nodded trying to pull him towards where Diego was at. Victoria looked over at Diego noticing he did look bad, "Maybe he's right Alejandro, Diego wasn't looking all good earlier this evening."

Don Alejandro rubbed a hand through his hair, "I knew I should have made him stay home this evening. He wasn't looking well then."

Felipe tapped him on the arm, 'He won't leave.'

"Well whether he wants to or not, he's going home. Felipe go get the carriage ready." Alejandro instructed.

Felipe didn't have to be told twice as he rushed outside to get the carriage while Alejandro got Diego. Alejandro was surprised that he got within a few inches of Diego before his son looked up. Ever since his son had become Zorro, Alejandro knew no one could sneak up on him. Now it worried him that his son wasn't acting like he should and that mean Diego was in worse shape. When he reached out to touch his son, Alejandro was alarmed at the heat.

"Son, come on let's get you home." He patted Diego shoulder.

Diego looked up, "I'm fine father you should enjoy the party."

Victoria spoke up for him, "Diego de la Vega, you listen to your father. You have a fever and should go home and rest."

Diego felt taken back realizing they were both serious. Sighing he stood up but ended up stumbling. Both Alejandro and Mendoza rushed to grab him and keep him up. Once Diego seemed to be stable, they helped him pass through the crowd. Outside they found Felipe sitting up on the carriage ready to go. With the help of Mendoza and his father, Diego was able to make it up into the carriage laying his head back as his father climbed up. Telling Felipe they were ready to go, Felipe flicked the reins instructing the horse to go. Diego shut his eyes as he felt the carriage moving glad to be heading home. He hadn't wanted to leave the party that quick but realized that he was trying to suppress the urge to shiver from the cold.

As he felt a touch on his hand, Diego couldn't help but jerk away. Alejandro mentally slapped himself when he saw Diego's reaction, "Easy my son."

"Sorry." Diego remarked.

"There's nothing to apologize for. How are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Just tired." Diego lied.

Alejandro raised his voice slightly, "Diego de la Vega, don't you dare lie to me."

"Sorry," Diego apologized again, "My head is hurting and it's cold out here."

He turned his attention to Felipe who had been glancing back at them, "Felipe I need you to go a little bit faster."

With a flick of the reins, the horses sped up some. Felipe knew they had to get home soon after hearing the tiredness in Diego's voice. After a few minutes he saw the lights from their house glad that they were close. When he stopped the horses outside the front gate, Felipe rushed to go and open the door. Alejandro moved out of the carriage before turning to help Diego with his descent knowing he had trouble getting up. Feeling his son starting to shiver under his clothes, Alejandro knew he had to get him to bed quick.

When they reached the doorway, Diego placed his hand on the wall making his father worry, "What's wrong son?"

"It's spinning." He remarked.

"The room?" Alejandro inquired before Diego nodded and shut his eyes, "Alright just stand right here for a second."

After a few minutes Diego began moving again, "I'm alright now."

"Let's take it nice and steady." His father instructed.

Having to stop a couple more times, Alejandro was able to get Diego to his room allowing him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Helping get him undressed, Alejandro had Felipe ready with his night clothes. Once Diego was dressed and in bed, Alejandro sent Felipe into the kitchen to fetch a basin of water and rags. Felipe was already half out of the room before Alejandro had finished telling him. It was only about a minute before he had returned setting down the things on the side table. Alejandro had covered his son with only a thin sheet knowing if he put a blanket on, he would overheat and make it worse.

Dipping a rag into the water, Alejandro rang out the excess before placing it on Diego's forehead causing his son to jerk away, "Easy son, this will help you."

"It's cold...father." Diego whined not having done so since he was a boy.

Alejandro couldn't help but smile but knew it wasn't his fault, "I know my son, but you have a fever and it's causing you to put off heat."

"I don't...have fever...just cold." He spoke through cattering teeth.

"I'm afraid you do my son." Alejandro sighed before he noticed Felipe signing 'Is he going to be alright?'.

"Yes Felipe he should be fine by morning." He told him, "This usually only happens when Diego has overworked himself. It used to happen when he was a boy refusing to sleep or helped out around town. I should have seen it coming but I guess I was too busy to notice. Usually it starts with him getting a cold and then builds up to a fever. If he stays in bed, then the fever should break by morning."

Alejandro turned his attention back to Diego who had fallen into a feverish sleep. Taking the rag that was drying up, he rewet it placing it back on his son's forehead soothing him when he whimpered. He ran his fingers through his son's hair remembering it used to help him when he was younger.

_Bombs were going off on either side of him causing Diego to run and take cover. He had been returning from a trip when the bombs started going off. He remembered Felipe being with him but know Felipe had disappeared. Off in the distance he spotted Felipe curled up underneath a tree. As he began running towards him, Diego found his feet moving at a slow pace. Hearing a scream, Diego looked up spotting Felipe landing in the field his body not moving. _

"_Felipe!" Diego screamed at seeing his lifeless body, "No Felipe!"_

"Felipe!" Diego shouted trying to rise up.

"Easy son." His father soothed him keeping him on the bed.

Diego tried to fight him, "You don't...understand...Felipe's gone…."

"Felipe is safe right here." Alejandro nodded his head to the other side of the bed where Felipe was sitting, "What you saw was a nightmare caused by the fever."

Upon seeing that Felipe was safe, Diego sighed drifting back off to sleep. Alejandro replaced the dry rag with the wet one before asking Felipe to get more water. They both hadn't left his side since they returned from town. Alejandro had thought to go back in town to fetch the doctor but knew there was no need unless his son's fever didn't break by morning. When Felipe came back into the room, Alejandro smiled noticing he was trying not to yawn.

"Felipe why don't you go get some rest." Alejandro instructed.

Felipe placed the basin down before signing, 'I'm not tired.'

"I know you are, we both are but I'm guessing you are too worried about Diego to sleep."

'Yes I don't want to leave him so I will stay up.' He signed.

"Then we will stay up together." Alejandro commented.

_Diego had rode into town dressed as Zorro having heard from Felipe that his father was to be hanged at noon. He had only minutes to spare when he got there and jumped off of Tornado rushing to knock all the guards out. The Alcede was standing up on the gallows with Mendoza and the executioner. _

"_Stop!" Zorro shouted._

_Alcalde looked down at Zorro, "Well well if it isn't Diego."_

_ Zorro stopped dead in his tracks wondering how he knew that, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_ "Don't play me for the fool, you're father has spilled everything and now he is to be hanged for being in league with you." Alcalde explained._

_ "He has never been in league with me. Release him Alcalde or you will face my wrath!" Zorro demanded unable to hide his anger._

_ "Sorry Diego or if you wish Zorro, but your father is dead." Alcalde smirked nodding to the executioner._

_ Before Zorro could even move, the trap was pulled and he watched his father drop through the hole, his body jerking around until it finally became still. Zorro unable to tear his eyes away from the scene just dropped to his knees. In the background he could hear the Alcalde laughing and then ordering guards to surround him._

"No...Alcalde...take me...not my father…" Diego cried out in his sleep.

Felipe stood by Diego's bed wetting the rag while Alejandro had stepped out to use the bathroom. He knew he couldn't speak to Diego but he hoped that cold rag would calm him down. It didn't seem to be working though as Diego continued to toss until Felipe had to hold him with both hands. When he realized that Diego wasn't calming down, he found he had to leave to find Alejandro. Rushing out of the room, he collided with Alejandro whom had been coming back.

"What's wrong?" Was all he asked.

'He's calling out in his sleep.'

Alejandro rushed back into his son's room finding Diego on the edge of the bed about to fall. He rushed to his son's side pushing him back onto the bed but found Diego fighting against him. He tried speaking soothing words to his son but found it wasn't working. It was then he saw his sons eyes were open but glazed over with fever. Felipe stood nervously on the other side of the bed trying to figure if he could be of any assistance or not.

"Diego, please you need to stay still." Alejandro pleaded.

"You...killed him…I will get you ...Alcalde!" Diego screamed as he raised his hands reaching up to chook the person above him.

Alejandro grabbed his hands pushing them back on the bed, "Diego!"

Diego jerked before he started looking around as if he were unsure of his location. It was then he noticed a figure above him, "Father?"

"You had me scared for a moment." Alejandro let out a sigh of relief seeing Diego's clear eyes free of the fever for the moment.

Without words, Diego reached up wrapping his arms around his father. Alejandro almost stopped him until he realized he was being hugged and not choked. Feeling his son's body jerking every few seconds, Alejandro realized he was crying. 'It must have been a nightmare' Alejandro thought to himself since Diego hadn't cried in his arms since he was a small boy. Not caring that Felipe was watching, he stayed there letting his son cry until it seemed he had stopped. Laying him down on the bed, Alejandro asked Felipe for one of the rags. Once he received it, Alejandro wiped the tears from his sons face before placing it on his forehead.

"I thought...Alcalde had...killed you…" Diego cried, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Shhh my son, the Alcalde is not here." He tried to explain.

Diego tossed his head the rag falling onto the bed, "No...he had found out...I was Zorro...he killed you because of it…"

He grabbed Diego's chin gently, "Look at me, no one has found out about your secret. What you saw was a nightmare due to the fever. Just shut your eyes and go back to sleep."

With the assured words from his father, Diego did as he was told shutting his eyes and drifting back off to sleep. Felipe looked at Alejandro both letting out a sigh of relief. Felipe had been glad to find Alejandro quickly before Diego had fallen from the bed. The nightmare had seemed more intense than the previous one and he had hoped there would be no more. That his masters fever would break and everything would be as it once had been.

"Felipe." Upon hearing his name, Felipe jumped before realizing it had been Alejandro calling out to him.

"Sorry Felipe, I didn't mean to scare you but would you be so kind as to get some more water." Alejandro held out the bowl.

'Sure' Felipe signed taking the bowl from his other master and rushing off to the kitchen.

Once Felipe had left the room, Alejandro turned his attention back to his son who at the moment seemed to be resting easy. He knew that could change at any moment, which is why he sent the boy to fetch more water. The rag was drying out quickly with the heat radiating off of his son and Alejandro knew that was never a good sign. It wasn't long before Felipe came back handing him a bowl of water. Gently picking the rag up from his son's forehead, Alejandro dipped the rag into the cool water before placing it back on. Diego mumbled something in his sleep but he soon quieted down as Alejandro held onto his hand.

_Diego was relaxing in his chair by the fire reading one of his favorite books when he heard a noise outside. Since his father was due home at any minute, he didn't think anything of it figuring that's what it was. Suddenly before he could move the front door was kicked in and several of Alcalde's soldiers came rushing in. He let the book fall to the ground as he jumped up ready for a fight. The soldiers seemed prepared for this as they surrounded him pointing either their pistols at him or their swords. Just then the Alcalde came strolling in, an evil smirk written all over his face._

"_What is the meaning of this?!" Diego demanded._

_Alcalde ignored the comment coming in and sitting down in a chair, "My my I think I will enjoy living here."_

"_You are not taking my house!" He shouted getting angrier by the minute._

"_Oh but I am Diego or should I say Zorro." Alcalde grinned._

_Diego stopped in his tracks, "That is ridiculous!"_

"_Is it?" Alcalde stood up going over to the fireplace hitting the button that revealed the secret door._

"_You should know as well as I do all these houses have secret entrances." He tried to dismiss it._

"_Guards take him out and shoot him!" Alcalde waved his hand before going into the secret passage. _

_Diego was forced outside before he tried to fight with the guards but they had seen the attack coming. Before he was aware of what was happening, his hands were tied behind his back. Noticing his father and Felipe returning home, he let out a sigh of relief hoping that they could get him out of this mess. Instead of charging in like he expected his father to do, Alejandro just pulled up like normal. When he stepped down from the carriage, he was greeted by Mendoza._

"_What is happening Sergeant?" Alejandro questioned._

"_We have proof that your son is Zorro and he is to be shot on the spot." Mendoza explained._

"_Very well Sergeant please continue." Alejandro walked past the soldiers not even glancing at his son._

"_Father! Felipe!" Diego cried out to both of them unsure what was happening. _

_Felipe drove the carriage off to the other side of the house while Alejandro went straight into the house. Diego struggled with the guards as he was tied to a fence post, "Father, someone please help me!"_

"_Ready men." Mendoza watched the men line up, "Ready!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Aim!"_

"_Mendoza don't do this!" _

"_Fire!"_

"No!" Diego jerked awake realizing it had been a nightmare.

As he felt hands keeping him on the bed, he looked up realizing his father was standing above him, "Father, what's happening?"

Alejandro reached out touching his son's forehead, "Thank God, Felipe go get him some water. Son you had a high fever since the other day. Felipe and I have been keeping a watchful eye on you."

Felipe didn't waste any time leaving the room and coming back to hand Alejandro the cup of water. Gently lifting his son's head up, Alejandro placed the cup to his sons lips allowing him to drink knowing he hadn't had any liquid in his system since the other day. As Diego drank the water, he couldn't help but sigh at how good it felt going down his sore throat. The past few days of the cold and now the fever had left him weakened but knew it would past. He was at least glad to have the ability to breathe again through his nose.

"Thank you father." He smiled as he was laid back down looking over at Felipe who hadn't moved, "I'm alright now Felipe, just weak and tired."

"You should get some rest my son, but I think Felipe wants to give you his present first." Alejandro motioned for Felipe to come over to the other side.

Felipe held up a little silk bag before he pulled out a little wooden carving he did of Zorro. Diego took the little Zorro in his hand smiling at Felipe, "Thank you, my friend."

'You're welcome, Feliz Navidad Diego' Felipe signed.

"Feliz Navidad to both of you." Diego smiled handing him back the carving, "Go put that on the tree with the rest of the decorations."

Felipe nodded noticing his master was looking like he was going to sleep again. Alejandro patted his son on the shoulder, "Rest my son, we will celebrate when you wake."

With the assurance that his father and friend would be alright, Diego drifted off to sleep glad to know that he wasn't needed. Alejandro and Felipe watched Diego go back to sleep knowing that Diego would be fine and that later on, he would be back to chasing the bag guys once again.

The End.


End file.
